Albedo back in action
Albedo back in action is episode 1 of season 2 of Ben 10:back in action Plot Ben is sitting down near his car waiting for Julie at the airport. Ben on phone:She should be here by now... Ben is attacked and knocked out. Albedo:Shhhh go to sleep...Just go to sleep. Ben fighting back:Mhmhmhmhm!!! Albedo:Tennyson I've been waiting a while for this if I can't have my life...I guess I'll embrace yours AHAHHAHHA!!! Albedo clicks a switch and looks just like Albedo and puts Ben in an invisble car.Julie then comes and walks up to Albedo. Albedo in Bens voice:Julie I'm happy to see you back from your creepy uncles place in Chicago. Julie:I said I'd be back didn't I? Albedo:Of course you did and I didn't doubt you. They walk into Bens car and drive to Kevins house. KEVINS HOUSE Kevin:Julie your back? Julie:Yes but I have something to say... Albedo:What?Nevermind it can wait we have a place to be... Julie:Where? TIME:2:20 PLACE:THE RIFT Albedo and Julie and Kevin walk up to the rift. Albedo:Hmm nothing here today. An arrow zooms by Albedo head causing him to go into extreme shock. Albedo:Who did that. A voice from above:I am the knight creature and you are guilty. Albedo:Thats a dumb name! Albedo slams the Ultimatrix and becomes Scorpstrike. Scorpstrike:I don't remember this guy... Kevin:What he's like your favorite alien... Scorpstrike:He is...OH HE IS!!! Kevin facepalms. Scorpstrike stings the knight creature. Knight creature:Ha you can't even stab me right!!! A 16 year old girl comes out of her house. Girl:What's going on? Kevin:Oh my gosh that's Siren Frost!!! Siren Frost:So you're a fan of my work? Kevin:No of course not you're a bad actor I'm a fan of your dad. The knight creature is gone and Albedo detransforms. Albedo:Are you kidding me Kevin!! Kevin:What? Kevin gets a phone call. Kevin on phone:Toby I'm here what? Toby:That "knight creature" you were just fighting... Kevin:What? Toby:That tech its from Vilgax... Kevin:You're kidding right...Ok get the fammilies the team the plumbers and even Paradox to the safe NOW!!! Toby:I built a new teleporter I'll get all of you in 1 2 3. Everyone teleports to "the safe". Mel and Flame:Where are we? Kevin:Well since we have been having Some problems with friends and families...We created the safe where anyone and everyone is safe. Julie:Why are there two Bens? Ben:That's Albedo he ambushed me! Albedo:No that's Albedo HE ambushed ME! Ben:That's a lie look we have two different Omnitrixs!!! Paradox 2:I can't alter this so I'll just stay silent. Ben:You know it's me dont you? Gwen:Ben..Uh Bens give me your hands. Both Bens place there hands in Gwens. Gwen:I can't tell which one is which... Kevin:Quizz time? Flame slaps Kevin on the head. Sandra:Ben is this really you and truly you. Ben stares into her eyes for a second. Ben:Yes. Sandra:That's him. Flame burns Albedo.Albedo comes out as Goop. Goop:You silly humans.Vilgax,Khyber,Me and every villain that HAS EVER SEEN OR NOT SEEN YOU WILL COME AND ATTACK!!!! Ben touches the Omnitrix Gwen grabs her book,Kevin activates his machine,and everyone does there thing. Ben:There messing with the wrong people... TO BE CONTINUED Aliens used By Albedo Scorpstrike Goop Characters Ben Gwen Kevin ETC (I'm sorry I can't name this many characters) Villains Albedo Trivia *The knight creature is play on the night knight. *Albedo is normal age in this one thanks to Vilgax. *In this episode the show is redesigned to look more like an anime. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Madsciencetist